Mobile robotic devices are being used with increasing frequency to maintain clean floors in residential and commercial settings. For some flooring types, it may be beneficial to clean the floors with liquid. Robotic mopping devices have been used in prior art to carry out this task. Robotic mopping devices usually store water or cleaning fluid in a tank and disperse this fluid onto the work surface during work and use a tool to wipe or scrub the work surface thereafter. However, it may be more effective to clean a surface with steam. Heat from steam can help loosen debris particles from flooring surfaces. A need exists for a method to employ steam cleaning in robotic floor cleaning systems.